Pet Brother
by Rav3n Owl
Summary: It's Harry and Charlie's wedding in a few hours, and Bill has come up with a way to get the party started even before they get married. MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT. CW/HP/BW Written for the "Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall." challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie gripped the bedsheets as a large, thick cock thrust into him repeatedly, making him cry out loudly in pleasure as the man hit his prostate and his whole world dissipated into a blinding white. He could barely feel his hot cum splatter his abdomen as he came. When the fog cleared from his mind, Charlie could feel a dead-weight on his chest and the feeling of fullness coming from his ass told him that the red-headed man had also came.

Charlie Weasley wrapped his arms around his lover, as Bill nuzzled his neck in contented bliss. Stroking his brother's hair, Charlie stared up at his ceiling, unwilling to let his thoughts turn to his wedding tomorrow with Harry. Bill slowly pulled out with a reluctant sigh and once again Charlie was left with a feeling of emptiness.

"Sleep now little brother," Bill whispered as he lay next to Charlie, pulling the man into his body and comforting him by placing small kisses over the back of his neck. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Charlie let out a small moan. His neck was the most sensitive area of his body. "Keep doing that and we won't get any sleep." He growled softly, earning a chuckle from his brother. None-the-less, Charlie drifted into an easy sleep, his dreams of his wedding tomorrow with the man he loved.

As Bill heard Charlie's soft snores, he fought off tiredness and went to seek out Harry. Although it was 3 am, he knew Harry wouldn't be asleep just yet. As expected, Bill found the raven-haired man in the library, re-reading his vows for tomorrow.

"Hey handsome." Bill whispered hoping not to disturb the man. Harry's head whipped up as he gasped at Bill. Apparently he had startled the Auror.

Harry put down his wand and turned sheepishly to Bill. "Sorry, reflexes. You got him to sleep then?" he said, smirking at Bill who had cum drying on him.

"Yeah, took a bit of encouraging, but he's asleep." Bill sat next to Harry, unconcerned about his nakedness. Harry had seen it all before. "Now, I know the groom and … well, groom in this case, aren't allowed to see each other until the wedding, but I was thinking…"

Harry leaned in as Bill's voice dropped lower and he let out a laugh of astonishment at Bill's plan. "Oh Bill, you think of absolutely everything! I think we ought to keep you." Harry exclaimed, leaning over to place a kiss on the red-heads lips.

Instead of letting it be a quick kiss, Bill's rough hand tangled in Harry's unruly black hair, swiping his tongue over the other boy's lips, roughly seeking entrance. With a moan Harry allowed Bill's tongue to plunder his mouth making him hard. Bill dropped his hand to Harry's crotch and gave it a quick rub. "Save it for later." He managed out huskily, pulling away from the gasping green-eyed man.

Harry nodded, knowing his face was flushed a deep pink, his lips parted, wet and almost bruised from the intensity of the kiss. He ran a hand through his hair, although he seemed to have made it worse from Bill's grin. "Come on Chosen One, off to bed with you." Bill teased, leading Harry to his bedroom.

Harry sighed not looking forward to having to spend yet another night by himself. "Stay with me?" he asked Bill, but the freckled man shook his head.

"Can't Harry, gotta get the supplies." With that, Bill winked at Harry and left. Harry entered his temporary bed chambers and wrinkled his nose at the coldness. Only the thought of Charlie being in bed with him tomorrow night brightened his mood and he quickly disrobed, getting in bed for a few hours sleep.

* * *

><p>Charlie was having the best dream. Someone was sucking on his nipples while another mouth played with his cock, sucking and then engulfing it completely. The ginger moaned in the dream, bucking his hips up to the mouth on his cock wanting them to take it deeper. The masculine laugh of the person who was licking his nipples seemed almost real and not a dream. His eyes flew wide as two fingers spread his ass open, sliding straight in.<p>

It was no use, he still couldn't see. There was something over his eyes. Charlie started to panic, and went to raise his hand but found it above his head. He twisted his body and started panting in panic, pulling at the tie that bound his hands to the headboard.

A mouth settled over his and the familiar taste made Charlie stop thrashing. Obviously this was some kind of prank of Bill's. A thought flickered through his mind: _if Bill's kissing me, who was sucking my dick?_That thought made him pull away from Bill's seductive mouth.

"Who else?" he asked in a husky voice, sleep still lingering in his brain.

A chuckle met his ears. That musical laugh immediately relaxed Charlie. A hand stroked his flaccid member and the red-headed man sighed in pleasure. The slightly calloused hand stroked gently, turning on an angle and soon had his member stiff once more. Charlie bucked his hips up as Bill returned to his nipples, biting them.

A warm mouth clamped down on Charlie's cock head, a tongue wrapping around it and making Charlie cry out in pleasure. The hands didn't leave his body, just wandered down so one was gripping his testicles and milking them while the other went to his ass and two fingers slid deep inside of him once again.

Something warm and large nudged at Charlie's lips and he parted them to get a mouth full of cock. With a start he realized that Bill's tongue had left his nipples and now he was kneeling over Charlie's head. Charlie sucked, licked and bit gently at the cock in his mouth pulling it into his throat. Bill was moaning as he gave Charlie what he wanted.

Charlie gasped out as his legs were placed on his soon-to-be husbands hips and he could feel Harry's cock at the entrance to his ass. He couldn't say anything, but Harry took his moans as encouragement and pushed forward into Charlie's tight heat. They both were wearing blindfolds so as to not see each other. It was more than just bad luck for the couple to see each other on the day of the wedding before the wedding took place, they'd never be happy if they went through with the wedding.

Harry shook his head getting the thoughts out of it as he slid deeper into Charlie. He had to stop halfway in as he was close to cumming. Hearing Charlie sucking on Bill's cock and whimpering around it was a delicious sound, combine that with Charlie's amazing heat, and Harry was so close to filling Charlie with days of built up cum. He bit his lip as he heard Bill moaning in pleasure, and slid the rest of the way inside causing Charlie to yell around Bill's member. Harry caressed his lover's hips, feeling old scars from when he was younger and working with the dragons. Moving to Romania had been the best decision Harry had ever made.

Sheathed inside of his lover, Harry rocked his hips, hitting Charlie's prostate. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, causing Charlie to scream out in pleasure. The vibrations around Bill's cock made him shudder as he filled his brother's mouth with his seed. Charlie swallowed quickly so he wouldn't miss any of the bitter yet sweet liquid which filled his mouth. Harry groaned out, knowing he wouldn't last long now. Bill was leaning over Charlie's body and began to suck his dick, watching as Harry pounded into his brother's ass.

Now that Charlie could scream out in pleasure, he was doing a lot of it. Mostly it was just variations of "Harry, Bill, oh oh yes, fuck yes, more, harder, faster," but the two boys took his instructions and Harry fucked Charlie into the bed. It was a different way to fuck, not being able to see the expressions of Charlie. He knew after their marriage he was going to make them have bondage in their sexual lives more often.

Charlie began to scream louder in pleasure, almost a howl and Harry could tell he was close to cumming. Bill always managed to make his brother come within minutes of touching him. Harry went as fast as he could, biting his lip to try to distract himself from the tightness that had engulfed his cock. He suddenly felt Charlie's sphincter muscles squeeze extra tight and that was all Harry needed before he released his sticky seed deep in Charlie. Bill swallowed every drop of Charlie's cum and leant back panting heavily.

Harry pulled out of Charlie still panting heavily. He couldn't reach Charlie's mouth so he turned his head to the side and kissed Charlie's leg. "See you in a few hours, my love," he said as he stepped backwards. "Bill, a little help please?" he asked not having any idea how to navigate without seeing.

"One moment." Bill replied, turning around to kiss his brother on the lips. He untied Charlie's hands and massaged the wrists. "We have to do this again sometime." He said with a chuckle climbing off the bed and gathering his and Harry's robes. "Take the scarf off after we've left the room," he instructed Harry and Charlie. Grasping Harry's arm, he pulled him out of the room and down the corridor. "You can take the scarf off now."

Harry took the edges of the scarf in his hand and pulled it off, blinking at the sudden light. "I think we should keep you as our own personal pet." Harry remarked staring at his best man. "I'm sure it would liven up our sex lives. We'd never be bored again." Harry stared at Bill and reached up to kiss him. "Thank you." He whispered meaningfully.

Bill stared down at Harry a small smile on his lips. "Say the word and I'll be there." He said as he sauntered away. Harry admired his ass before going inside his room.

He did have a wedding to get ready for after all. They all did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: written for the challenge <strong>**"Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall." **

**My character was Charlie Weasley and his "vice" was **_**pre-marital sex**_**.**

**Also, I am re-posting this as it was brought to my attention that I had mixed a few sentences. I am sorry about that.**


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yeah, I know that this is technically not allowed and all… But I just wanted to ask you all a question.

Does anyone want a second chapter? I'd be willing to write one, as soon as I've done my next chapters for **His Expected and Unintentional Lovers **and **Secret Pleasures of Slavery.** Oh, if you haven't read either of them, please do! And review them! Reviews are like my drugs, you guys are my dealers!

So, please review this, just to tell me whether you think I ought to write a second chapter or not.


End file.
